


Amour de vacances

by LouisIsALegend



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsALegend/pseuds/LouisIsALegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cela se passe pendant les vacances de Louis, qui va aux USA et rencontre Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a aura sûrement des fautes, cette fini-fiction sera sûrement pas terrible mais je l'ai écrite hier soir (cette nuit) en 7H et je ne me suis pas relus sinon j'aurais trouvée ça nul et j'aurais effacée.  
> Un commentaire peut faire plaisir :)

**(faites attention aux dates)**

_Juillet 2014. Los Angeles. 10:00AM_

PDV Louis Tomlinson.

Je me trouvais à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Je venais tout juste d'arriver et maintenant j'attendais pour récupérer mes valises. J'allais passé un mois de vacances ici, à Los Angeles. Un rêve pour moi, le petit anglais de Doncaster.

[...]

J'avais enfin récupéré ma valise, je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'aéroport puis j'interpellais un taxis afin de rejoindre le petit studio que j'avais loué pour un mois. Pendant le trajet j'admirais Los Angeles à travers la fenêtre. Première fois que je mettais les pieds en dehors de l'Angleterre. Le taxi s'arrêta et je le payais avant de descendre avec ma valise. Le propriétaire du studio m'attendais.

[ ...]

Je venais tout juste de finir de ranger mes habits dans la petite commode, dans ma chambre et maintenant je préparais quelques affaires pour aller prendre une douche avant d'aller ensuite manger quelque part en ville.

[...]

Une bonne douche, que ça fait du bien. Je m'habillais et pris mon portable ainsi que mon porte-feuille avant de sortir du studio et d'aller me balader et surtout d'aller manger, parce que je crevais de faim.

[...]

J'étais maintenant à la plage en train de me baigner, je connaissais peut-être personne ici mais je comptais bien rencontrer des gens avec qui je m'amuserai. Avant de partir, je me suis promis de m'éclater. Juste m'éclater. Ne rien prendre au sérieux. Ne pas se compliquer la vie. Juste le temps d'un mois. Rien de mieux après ma dernière année de fac, que j'avais réussi en passant, obtenant mon diplôme. Je me baignais tranquillement quand d'un coup que je pris un ballon sur la tête, j'ai récupéré le ballon et me suis retourné pour le rendre à son propriétaire. Un jeune bouclé, grand, plus grand que moi, pleins de tatouages sur le corps, vêtu d'un short de bain jaune. Et je ne sais pas comment mais on a commencer à parler.. on a parler pendant plus de deux heures et au bout de ces deux heures on en avait appris pas mal sur l'autre. Il fallait bien avouer que Harry, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle est très charmant il est mon type d'homme. Complètement. Et sans même réfléchir, je venais de lui poser une question.

\- Tu accepterai d'être mon petit-ami de vacances ?

On se connaissait depuis deux heures à peine et pourtant..

Il a répondu oui.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Louis Tomlinson.**

Trois semaines que j'avais Harry comme petit-ami de vacances et comme le terme l'indique nous nous comportions comme.. juste deux amis.. deux amis qui ne se posait aucune questions, on s'éclatait juste. Aucune prise de tête, pas de surnoms, pas d'échange de numéros de portable, pas d'échange de nos adresses respectives, enfin il venait au studio mais je n'allais jamais chez lui. Ah parce que je vous l'avais pas dis mais Harry habite ici, mais il est en vacances lui aussi.

Il était très tard, près de deux heures du matin mais nous étions encore en boite, avec pas mal d'alcool dans le sang. On dansait, collé, très très collé. J'étais dos à lui, me frottant contre lui, frottant mes fesses contre son entrejambe. Je le sentais. Je sentais son excitation. Ses mains à lui était sur mes hanches et avaient tendance à descendre jusqu'à la ceinture de mon jean, glissant ses mains légèrement sous mon boxer. Il sentait lui aussi. Il sentait l'excitation en moi. Je savais où ça allait finir. Il savait où ça allait finir. On le savait. Et après tout, ça fait partit de s'éclater.

[...]

Et c'est sans surprise que le lendemain on s'est réveillé nus, dans mon lit. Et on a pris notre douche, on a mangé, puis on est allés à la plage. On a pas parler de notre nuit, parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait rien à dire. On était petit-ami de vacances. Rien de plus. On profitais. Je profitais. Il ne me restais plus qu'une seule semaine de vacances avant de repartir pour Doncaster. Retrouver ma famille ainsi que mon meilleur-ami, Zayn.

[...]

Dernier jour. Aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour, ici, à Los Angeles. Et je peux dire que j'ai passé d'excellente vacances. Que je me suis super bien éclater, avec Harry. Mais c'est aujourd'hui que prenais fin le « petits-amis de vacances ». Et aujourd'hui je devais préparer ma valise, ranger le studio avant de rendre les clé au propriétaire. Aujourd'hui on aura pas le temps de s'éclater comme on l'a fait ce mois-ci. Alors on a profiter cette nuit. Harry c'était quand même proposer pour m'aider à tout remettre en ordre, nettoyer etc.. J'avais accepté. Nous n'étions plus petits-amis de vacances. Nous étions juste amis.

[...]

La journée est passée vite. J'avais fais mes adieux à Harry puisque je n'allais probablement jamais le revoir. Il était actuellement 6:00PM et j'étais à l'aéroport, j'avais mon avion pour 7:00PM et cela faisait déjà une heure que j'étais arrivé là.

[...]

Voilà, je suis rentré. Je suis chez moi. A Doncaster, en Angleterre. Je retrouvais ma mère, mon beau-père ainsi que mes sœurs et frères. Et j'allais revoir Zayn demain matin. Aujourd'hui j'allais me reposer et raconter mes vacances à ma famille.


	3. Chapter 3

Août 2014. Doncaster. Angleterre. 6:30PM

**PDV Louis Tomlinson.**

Deux semaines que j'étais rentré chez moi. Et je l'ai passé avec Zayn. Je lui ais raconté toute mes vacances à Los Angeles. Mais j'ai aussi réalisé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas due arriver. Harry me manquait. Mon ex -petit-ami de vacances me manquait.. Alors qu'il ne devrait pas me manquer. Comme un idiot, je me suis attaché à lui sans m'en rendre compte. Et c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ais proposé d'être mon copain de vacances. Je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Août 2014. Los Angeles. USA. 10:30AM

**PDV Harry Styles.**

Louis était repartit chez lui, en Angleterre il y a deux semaines maintenant et même si on n'était que des copains de vacances et qu'on voulais juste s'éclater et rien d'autre.. ben je me suis attaché à lui.. Et maintenant il me manque. Beaucoup. Au point d'en avoir pleuré. Et en plus d'avoir ce manque.. J'ai eu des nausées toute la semaine dernière et j'ai pris genre.. deux kilos alors que je fais chaque jour du sport.

[...]

C'est au bout d'un mois que je me suis décidé d'aller voir le médecin. C'est au bout d'un mois que j'ai appris que j'étais.. enceint. Au début je n'y ais pas cru puis.. J'ai bien réfléchis et.. les kilos que j'ai pris c'est pour ça.. J'ai fais une échographie qui montre bien que de 1) je suis hermaphrodite et de 2) que j'ai bel et bien un bébé.. qui grandi dans mon ventre. Et j'ai accepté.. je n'avais que ça à faire, accepté que je sois un mec.. un mec qui peut porter un enfant. Et je n'en veux pas à Louis, parce qu'on s'était protégé, mal sûrement mais il avait mis un préservatif. Celui-ci à du craquer mais.. Dans tout les cas je ne me serais jamais douté tombé enceint.. Quand il m'a fait l'amour.. on était bourré, on s'amusait mais j'étais vierge. Louis ne le savait pas, je ne lui ais pas dis. Il a peut-être proposé d'être copain de vacances mais j'aurai pu dire non mais j'ai dis oui alors ce n'est pas sa faute. Maintenant je dois juste me démerder seul. Je ne lui en veux pas.


	4. Chapter 4

20 Avril 2015. Doncaster. Angleterre. 3:00PM.

**PDV Louis Tomlinson.**

Neuf mois. Neuf mois que je suis rentré ici, à Doncaster. Neuf mois que j'ai « quitté » Harry. Neuf mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Neuf mois qu'il me manque, chaque jours. Neuf mois que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retourner à Los Angeles pour le revoir. Mais je sais très bien que lui m'a oublié. Lui ne s'est pas attaché. Il n'a fait que s'amuser, rien d'autre. On s'était bien dit, de ne pas s'attacher l'un à l'autre. Mais je suis tombé. Tombé amoureux. Parce que oui, ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas le manque d'un ami, mais le manque de ces bisous qu'on s'échangeait, de ces câlins, de son corps contre le mien, de moi lui faisant l'amour.

20 Avril 2015. Maternité. Los Angeles. 7:00AM.

Neuf mois. Neuf mois que Louis est partit. Neuf mois qu'on s'est pas vu. Neuf mois qu'il me manque. Neuf mois que je suis enceint. Je n'ai pas encore accouché, mais ça ne serait tardé, je suis ici depuis cette nuit. Selon les infirmières, je devrais accouché d'ici quelques heures. Ce petit monstres qui grandis dans mon ventre depuis neuf mois maintenant. Et je dois avouer que je suis bien content que ce petit monstre va bientôt sortir d'ici parce que je n'en peux clairement plus. Faut pas croire mais porter un enfant n'est pas de tout repos. Je comprends désormais les mamans/ futures mamans. Je dois également avouer que je ne réalise encore que dans quelques heures je tiendrais un bébé dans les bras. Mon bébé. Enfin notre bébé à Louis et moi.. mais vu qu'il ne sait pas.. J'aimerai revoir Louis.. Mais c'est quasiment sûr qu'on ne se reverra jamais et puis si on se revoit.. acceptera t-il ? Me verra t-il d'une autre façon ? Et surtout.. est-ce qu'il éprouvera les même sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui ?

[...]

20 Avril 2015. Maternité. Los Angeles. 10:00PM.

Après plus de trois heures de travaille, je venais de mettre au monde mon bébé, mon petit bébé au prénom de Jake. Jake Styles. La sage-femme me l'avais pris pour le nettoyer et je mettre dans des habits pour qu'il ait chaud. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'on me le rende, je voulais l'avoir dans mes bras. Ma mère, mon beau-père ainsi que ma sœur étaient présent dans la chambre. Ils m'avaient félicité pour ce beau bébé. Malgré qu'ils savent dans quelle « circonstance » il a été conçut, ils n'ont pas été déçut ou quoique ce soit. C'est pour ça que j'aime ma famille. Parce qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi.


	5. Chapter 5

1er Juillet 2015. Doncaster. Angleterre. 2:00PM

**PDV Louis Tomlinson.**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le premier jour du mois de Juillet et je suis assez stressé ces derniers jours parce que dans quatre jours exactement, je pars pour Los Angeles. Ça fait 1 an maintenant que j'y suis allé en vacances pour la première fois, où j'ai rencontré Harry et pendant ces douze mois je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de penser à lui. J'ai donc décidé de retourner à L.A et je stresse parce que j'ai peur de ne pas revoir Harry, peur de le voir mais qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas parce qu'il m'a oublié, peur qu'il n'éprouve pas les même sentiments, peur de ne pas lui avoir manqué.. et même si mon meilleur-ami essaie de me rassurer, ça ne marche pas. Je stresse depuis plus d'une semaine.

5 Juillet 2015. Los Angeles. 1:00PM.

**PDV Louis Tomlinson.**

Je suis arrivé à L.A il y a 3 heures maintenant et je suis actuellement au studio que j'ai loué, c'est exactement le même que j'avais loué l'année précédente. Mes affaires sont posés et je comptais sortir faire des courses pour manger puisqu'il n'y a rien dans le réfrigérateur puisque je viens d'arriver il n'y a pas longtemps. Donc je me prépare et prends portable et porte-feuille et je sors du studio, ferme à clé et je pars à pieds jusqu'au magasin le plus proche.

[...]

J'avais terminé de faire les courses alimentaires, je traînais maintenant dans le magasin regardant les habits, cd, dvd etc.. Je me décide à acheter quelques choses pour mes petits frères qui sont nés il y a 17 mois maintenant. Je regardais les petit pantacourt, ainsi que les t-shirt et les petites chaussures pour bébé. Je sursautais quand j'entendis un cris de bébé, je me retournais pour voir le bébé en question qui venait de pleurer. Il devait avoir 3-4 mois maximum. Il était avec une femme, sa mère je suppose, de mon âge environs. J'observais la maman avec son fils, c'était étrange.. la tête du bébé.. c'est comme si.. mon cerveau doit me jouer des tours mais.. ce bébé ressemble à Harry.. il a les même yeux et.. les fossettes, même si il ne doit pas avoir plus de quatre moi et qu'à cet âge les bébés se ressembles presque tous.. Il me fait penser à Harry et c'est encore plus bizarre quand je remarque.. qu'il un coté qui me ressemble.

« Oulalala, je crois que l'avion ne m'arrange pas.. » me soufflais-je à moi-même.

Et au même où j'allais tourner la tête pour retourner où j'en étais dans les habits pour les jumeaux, Harry apparut avec différentes choses pour bébé, comme du lait, des couches, etc. Il avance vers la femme et dépose ce qu'il a dans les bras dans le chariot avant de reprendre le bébé qui était dans les bras de cette femme, sur lui. Il ne m'a pas vu. Mais moi je le vois. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'avance vers lui qui est un peu plus loin dans le rayon. Je tape légèrement sur son épaule pour le faire se retourner. Le bébé qu'il tient dans ses bras se met à pleurer. Il tente de le rassurer en lui chuchotant quelques paroles comme « Chuut bébé. Papa est là. Chut mon coeur » Et là autant vous dire que.. je suis sans voix.. C'est son bébé. La femme avec lui est sûrement la maman alors.

« Tu croyais quoi Louis, il allait pas t'attendre.. Et en plus il est pas gay. » me dis-je dans ma tête.

Harry finit donc par se retourner et quand il me voit il ouvre sa bouche en grand sans rien dire, sûrement surpris de me voir ici. Au fond de mois je suis assez heureux, il a l'air de m'avoir reconnu.

\- « Lou.. Louis ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? » me demande t-il, me surprenant en me prenant dans mes bras tout en faisant attention au bébé.  
\- « Je.. On pourrai se voir ? Dans la journée je veux dire.. J'aimerai te parler en fait.. et je ne pense pas que le supermarché soit l'endroit idéal pour ça »  
\- « Oh ben.. oui bien sûr.. Je.. uhm.. j'aimerai aussi te parler, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.. Et ici n'est définitivement pas l'endroit pour. » dit-il d'une voix douce, comme il l'a toujours fais  
\- « Je.. d'accord.. alors.. 5:00PM à la plage ? » lui demandais-je  
\- « Aucun soucis, à tout à l'heure Louis »

Et il partit avec son bébé et sûrement sa copine. Je n'avais qu'une hâte. Etre 5:00PM pour le revoir et même je n'ai pas trop d'espoirs a ce que mes sentiments soient réciproque, je vais quand même lui avouer, cela me fera le plus grand bien puis.. au pire nous pourrons être amis, non ? Je l'espère en tout cas.

[...]

Plage de Los Angeles. 5:02PM.

**PDV Louis Tomlinson.**

J'arrivais à la plage en retard de quelques petites minutes, rien de bien grave mais Harry était déjà là, assis sur le sable avec le bébé sur ses jambes. Je me rapprochais d'eux et je vins m’asseoir à ces cotés.

\- « Salut »  
\- « Salut » me répondit-il  
\- « Comment tu vas Harry.. depuis l'année dernière ? »  
\- « Plutôt bien. Et toi alors, que fais-tu ici ? » me demande Harry tout en souriant.  
\- « Je.. Je voulais te revoir.. En fait ça fait un an que je suis venu ici pour la première fois et.. Et dès que je suis rentré chez moi.. Il n'y a pas une seule secondes où je n'ai pas pensé à toi.. Je sais que quand je t'ai demandé d'être mon copain de vacances, j'avais dis que c'était pour s'amuser, qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de sentiments etc.. Mais je me suis rendu compte en rentrant que.. que je suis tombé moi-même dans mon piège.. Tu me manquais Harry.. Beaucoup trop.. C'est pour toi que je suis ici.. » lui dis-je avant de souffler et de reprendre « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Harry.. Je t'aime et.. je comprends que.. » je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupe.  
\- « Je suis papa » me révèle t-il avant de reprendre « Toi aussi tu me manquais Louis.. Si tu savais à quel point.. » dit-il dans un souffle. « Je.. Je suis papa... Jake est mon fils.. Et c'est également le tiens » La tête que je fis à cet instant.. je ne m'attendais pas à cette révélation puis une tonne de questions me virent en tête mais je n'eu pas le temps de dire quelque chose, Harry reprit aussitôt « L'année dernière.. J'ai accepté, je voulais moi aussi m'amuser, ne pas me prendre la tête, c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu oui à ta question, puis il y a eu ce moment où.. où tu m'as fais l'amour.. On était bourré.. je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour.. Ma première fois. Je te vois venir.. Ne t'excuse pas.. Quand tu es partis j'ai eu des nausée etc.. Et je suis finalement allé voir le médecin au bout d'un mois, j'ai été voir une gynéco, elle m'a fait une échographie, et elle m'a appris que j'étais enceint. Je suis hermaphrodite. J'ai gardé le bébé. Ça va faire 3 mois le 20 avril.. qu'il est né. »

Je l'ai écouté, je l'ai regardé pendant toute la durée où il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et la seule chose que je suis arrivé à faire c'est :

\- « Je t'aime Harry » lui dis-je avant de me pencher et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se recula légèrement de moi au bout de quelques secondes de baiser, il me regardais lui aussi avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser à son tour. Il se recula au bout de quelques secondes avant de me murmurer :

\- « Je t'aime aussi Lou » Et il m'embrassa de nouveau.

Baiser auquel je répondis bien sûr. On se sépara au bout de quelques minutes et je lui demandais-je

\- « Et.. cette femme tout à l'heure.. avec toi ? » _l_ ui demandais-je  
\- « Ma soeur » me répondit-il  
\- « Je croyais que c'était ta copine »

Et il se mit à rire de moi parce que je pensais que c'était sa copine alors que ce n'était personne d'autre que ça sœur.

\- « Arrête de te moquer » lui dis-je tout en lui donnant une petit tape sur l'épaule puis je lui demandais si je pouvais prendre le bébé sur mes genoux. Il accepta, je le pris avec délicatesse et le posa sur mes jambes. Harry passa son bras derrière mon dos tandis que moi je chuchotais quelque parole au bébé « Papounet est là bébé, je suis là bébé » et j'embrasse Jake, notre bébé sur le front.

\- « Haz ? »  
\- « Oui Lou? »  
\- « Veux-tu être mon petit-ami ? » lui demandais-je en rougissant légèrement  
\- « Bien sûr Lou » me répondit-il avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 

On formait désormais une famille. Une vraie.

 

**Fin !**


End file.
